narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukii Yoshimura
This Article is still a work in progress!! Yukii Yoshimura (''吉村雪井, Yoshimura Yukii) ''is a Chunin leveled Ninja of the Land of Fire's village Hidden in The Leaves (Konohagakure). Background Yukii is the only child of Yuna Yoshimura and Daichi Yoshimura. The night of Yukii's birth, her mother had almost died because of an ambush on the Yoshimura clan. Most of the members of the Yoshimura clan were safe, but some had died. Growing up, Yukii did not know much about the outside world, as her parents thought it was much more safe. Going into the Ninja Academy, she didn't make many friends since she was not as social as everyone else. Her main group of friends were people like Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. wip Personality Yukii is a quiet and trustworthy person, spending most of her time around people because of being sent on missions, she became less quiet and more social over time. Yukii was taught to be quiet about most things she heard in her surroundings, not to jump into anything, so that's why she used to be so quiet. She is a very focused person, and doesn't get distracted very easily. She also takes things seriously sometimes when people are joking around. In Part II, she had opened up a lot to her fellow teammates and friends. She smiled more and laughed more at jokes, not taking everything so seriously anymore. In Shippuden she is also shown hanging around Kiba alot, acting a bit differently. Appearance Yukii had long hair ever since she was a child. It was normal for a woman in the Yoshimura Clan to have long hair. WIP Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such (ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc...) Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Yukii's favorite thing to drink is Green Tea * Yukii loves both dog and cats Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Part I and The Last image credit goes to - https://narutooriginals.fandom.com/wiki/User:Raveneira Category:DRAFT